jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Valkyrie3
Revert I reverted your edits because, as far as we know, the Dark Makers we've seen aren't living creatures. The standard variety (the trooper) has a similar head to the large Precursor robots we see throughout the games. Logic dictates that they must be robots as well. The other line (about Dark Makers possibly being other creatures corrupted by Dark Eco as well) is simply speculation and should be avoided. I should add we barely know anything about the Dark Makers/Precursors so most of the information is guesswork and it's difficult at times to ensure a decent quality over the years as edits come and go. p.s. Next time don't revert edits like that, it just turns to edit conflicts with users constantly reverting each other. If you don't know why I reverted it (or for whatever reason) please send me a message on my talk page. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:59, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Good one on the Dark Makers vanishing like normal creatures. But this brings me back to the fact we simply don't know jack (pun not intended) about the J&D series' background. I have to say that the standard fry we've been beating being robots is just my guesswork, I admit them being another species seems plausible but I figured it'd be much more likely if they would have been thrown together with the bunch we now call the Metal Heads. Also regarding the wall decorations, I assumed they were monks wearing masks actually. Would make more sense wouldn't it? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 01:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) It's true that, as far as we know, the Dark Maker junk we've seen so far is more or less organic looking in one way or another. But looking at the Metal Heads we already know they've got a tendency for combining the organic and non-organic. I don't think there's a likely explanation for it, maybe it's just a design decision, maybe the stuff we've seen so far are just mindless drones, given 'life' by their Dark Eco powers. I suppose Errol knows something, but I think it's more likely they just tricked him to do their dirty work. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 02:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Too bad it's about the Precursors, Dark Makers or Mar though. Even though those are some huge plot elements in the series we just don't know a thing about them. I end up longing for more J&D games eventually. But yes, speculating is a good past time. Especially since other people pick up things you never do. I'll be sure to watch Jak 3 closely for more details when it re-releases in the Collection this February either way. p.s. One more thing, you can sign your posts by clicking the sign button at the top or typing ~~~~. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 02:23, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I didn't intend to imply that there are going to be changes from the original games in the Collection, it's just that I never really bothered to look at the surroundings and decorations, I intend to give it all a good look-over. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 02:46, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:41, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Quote template Gotta disappoint you there, but of most the things on this wiki I've made about eh zero. I just copied most of the work of Porter21 from the Fallout wiki (note that he and the other Fallout wiki staff recently moved away to falloutwiki.com). He's the guy who made all the templates, codes, etc. I just adjusted it here and there so it fits for our wiki. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 03:34, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hope you got some good stuff then. It's difficult to get actual high quality images of in-game stuff (since y'know, it tends to move around). If you're gonna take photo's of the game I recommend you'd wait until the Collection, actual HD goodness and all. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 03:54, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Only other way of getting good quality images I know if is using a screencapture device. I suppose the best way would be to rip the actual files from the disc and view them in a program (btw, I tried this, couldn't find a good program to use) but no one managed to do that AFAIK. p.s. I reverted your navbox edit, we already have a Metal Bugs navbox. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 16:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Marauder buggy image You do know the previous Marauder Buggy image was of better quality, right? --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 18:44, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Meh the DM Bot is more or less the same quality as the previous one. Also, some good advice. If you have a better quality image, instead of uploading it under a new filename, just click the 'Upload a new version of this file' link on the file page. It saves you (and me) work. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:04, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm interested. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 23:46, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, well I gotta give you dibs for the gray colors, that looks fairly accurate. However the resolution is downright terrible (did you save it directly from the infobox? The original file was screen-filling large) and the red is too bright/consistent, in-game it was darker and a lot more muddy. I hope you didn't work too long but I (and the other admins) believe we'd rather have good-quality concept art than low-quality reworked images. p.s. Other images look alright so far, also you should use . --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:13, January 11, 2012 (UTC) They're just minor edits though, not really that notable. To be fair I'd really like to see some of the TPL Lurker artwork but we've never seen it except for a very small few images. (p.s. If the Hosehead is similar perhaps wait with uploading it to fix it, for a good example of what blue skincolor you need, look at other examples such as the Grunt file.) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:19, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I'm assuming you're aware that the Scout image is from; this site? Unless you're that girl (which I doubt, I'd need some sort of proof either way), it's pretty much a form of copyright infringement or whatever. Too bad though, we never had a Scout image. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:31, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Reverted Suid-head and Mantis. Deleted Scout. Rest of the images is alright, though you screwed up with cutting down the resolution. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:48, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I used PhotoShop CS4/5 for a while. There's a free trial version but I pirated it (which is a bit of work though), couldn't be bothered coughing up a ton of money for a program I'd barely use (and not even commercially or whatever). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 00:58, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I suppose it looks alright, better than nothing though. Couldn't really compare it to the in-game version (what with them being invisible and all...) --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:35, January 11, 2012 (UTC) I think that if you hit 'm once or twice and then let them walk around a bit the cloaking device will be broken and you can see them what they normally look like (which btw, is similar to your image I think). Still kinda hard to see in-game, with them trying to kill you and all. --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 19:44, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Image spam Whats with the image spam? I'm gonna go and assume here it was an accident, next time be more careful (I'll also assume it wasn't an accident next time). --[[User:Tim H|'Tim H']] - Talk 22:05, February 8, 2013 (UTC)